


Unravel Me

by annundriel



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annundriel/pseuds/annundriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex is a menace behind the camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel Me

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to marswithghosts' Dex/Nursey [pornstar AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6596902/chapters/17331640) (which was originally posted on tumblr [here](http://marswithghosts.tumblr.com/post/146343853620/for-the-prompt-25-with-either-zimbits-or)).
> 
> Many thanks to [marswithghosts](http://marswithghosts.tumblr.com), [catknit7](http://catknit7.tumblr.com), and [jaradel](http://jaradel.tumblr.com).

"You like me like this."

"Like what?" Dex asks, fiddling with the camera where he’s got it set up at the foot of the bed. There's a crease between his brows that Nursey's fingers itch to smooth out. 

Nursey stretches on the bed, reclining more fully against the pillows, well aware of Dex's eyes on him through the lens of the camera. "Like this," he says. "Ready and waiting."

Dex's mouth quirks on the right, a twitch of lips. His eyes flicker to Nursey before slipping back to the camera. "Doesn't look like you're ready."

Nursey palms his half-hard cock through his briefs. "No?"

The rush of color to Dex's cheeks makes something in Nursey thrill. He'll never get tired of that, how easily Dex blushes. How easily Nursey _makes_ him blush. He's beautiful, and Nursey tells him as much, toes curling in the sheet where it's collected at the end of the bed.

Dex rolls his eyes. "You always say that."

"I always mean it." He laughs. "The middle finger, Dex? Classy."

A scowl, the flush still prominent on Dex's face. Nursey wishes he wasn't so far away, that he was, instead, in the bed with him, holding him down, tugging at his hair. Kissing him. He twists his fingers in the sheets, forces himself not to reach out and ask Dex to come near. It isn't what they agreed on this time. No, what they agreed on is this: Nursey on the bed, toys and lube laid out beside him, and Dex behind the camera, giving him direction. 

It isn't at all like taking direction from Darren, Nursey’s found. Which makes sense. He isn’t attracted to Darren. If he’s being honest, he hasn’t been so intensely attracted to another person in a very long time, but there’s something about Dex, something about the fall of his hair over his forehead, the fringe of his eyelashes. His wide, square hands and capable fingers caught Nursey’s attention immediately, not long after he noticed the way his t-shirt—worn gray and soft looking—had ridden up at the small of his back to reveal smooth, pale skin.

He’d wanted to put his mouth to that skin so badly.

Nursey blinks, licking his lips and shifting on the bed. He keeps his fingers pressed against the sheets and dares himself not to touch his cock again until Dex tells him to.

"Are you ready?" Dex asks, looking up from the camera. His eyes are dark, intense, and Nursey shivers, throat clicking as he swallows.

"Are _you_?"

Dex’s mouth quirks again and, oh, Nursey could write odes to the curve of those lips, the particular angle of Dex’s jaw when he tilts his head just so. He’s mapped that ridge with his own mouth, used lips and tongue and teeth along the column of Dex’s neck, tasted the racing pulse just below Dex’s skin. When Dex moves, Nursey can almost make out the edge of the bruise he left to the right of Dex’s collarbone peeking out from the collar of his t-shirt. He did that, Nursey. And Dex let him.

“You’re the boss—”

Dex snorts, but his eyes are hungry as Nursey releases the sheets at his sides and spreads a palm on his chest. With the tips of his fingers, he teases at a nipple.

“—what would you like me to do?” Nursey slides his hand down, enjoying the tickle of hair against his palm, his own warm skin beneath. He hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear. “You want—”

“No.”

Nursey swallows. “No?”

Dex smirks, a maddening look that makes Nursey’s blood pound in his veins. It’s a challenge and an acknowledgment both; _You’re not chill when I’m in charge_.

“You heard me,” Dex says, is voice pitching lower in a way that never fails to make a part of Nursey sit up and take notice. “No.”

“Then wha—”

“Touch yourself.”

“I’m try—”

“Not skin-on-skin,” Dex says. “Not yet. Over the underwear.”

Nursey raises an eyebrow. Dex’s own twitches.

“Show me you can be soft, take things slow, and I’ll make sure you get what you want.”

Well. How can Nursey refuse that? Releasing his waistband, he traces the rise of his cock through the red cotton, watching Dex’s face as he presses his fingers against the crown. “You think you know what I want?”

Dex smirks, and, _fuck_ , Nursey loves that easy confidence on him. “I’ve got some idea.”

Beneath the light touch of his fingers, Nursey’s cock twitches. In his chest, his heart flutters. It’s less to do with the fabric against his skin, the awaited touch, and more to do with the one that’s longed for, the look on Dex’s face. Nursey’s used to people—real and imagined—watching him, but Dex is something else. He can feel the weight of Dex’s gaze as he describes slow loops down the length of his covered cock. When he gets to the base, he pauses before shifting, letting his thighs fall farther open. His fingers quest back, teasing at his balls before dipping below them.

“This okay?” he asks, surprising himself with how thick his own voice has gone.

Dex nods. “Yeah.” Then, “How’s it feel?”

Nursey chuckles, a sound low in his throat. “Like you’re a fucking tease. But you like that, don’t you? You like teasing me. Give me a little, and then take it away. You let me press your buttons, and get back at me later.” Dex’s face is red, his eyes dark. “And you like this, watching me get hard and slick. You like it even better now, knowing it’s all for you. And it is, Dex.” He trails his fingers back up, cups the length of his cock. “All for you. Don’t you want to see?”

“Fine,” Dex says, his voice betraying the curtness of the monosyllable.

With a grin, Nursey’s hands move to his hips and push the briefs down. He squirms a little, lets himself be inelegant because he’d rather be naked than perfect. The briefs he kicks to the floor, and then he stretches back on the bed, hands curled above his head. “You like?”

It’s a question he already knows the answer to; he just likes to hear Dex say it.

Or not say it. But the look Dex gives him speaks volumes, his eyes devouring every bared inch of Nursey’s skin.

“You know,” he says, letting one hand dangle over his chest, fingers brushing through the hair there. The edge of a nail slips over a nipple and sparks shoot down low in his stomach. “When I first saw you, all I could think about was getting you naked and spread out like this. Making you hard. Making you come.” His hand moves lower, slower as he waits for Dex to tell him to stop. “Making you smile. Wanted to see you naked and happy in my bed. Silly, huh?”

Dex’s face is unreadable. It reminds Nursey of that first day on set, the hard set of Dex’s shoulders, the determined duck of his head. That ever present line between his brows had tempted Nursey’s fingers even then. He’d been unable to tell what Dex was thinking, and that had intrigued him. He’d seen the tension in the lines of his body and longed to ease them, known instinctually that he could. And he hadn’t been wrong. This thing he has at home with Dex is good, it’s great, and Dex has smiled at him and kissed him and pressed his fingers to Nursey’s flesh as he let Nursey take him apart and put him back together and Nursey has wanted to tell him, _See, I knew this would happen, I knew we would be good._

He refrains.

“Thought you were going to tell me what to do?” He traces the circle of his navel, looks up at Dex through coy eyelashes. “But if you don’t know what to do with me, I could always—”

“You think I don’t know what to do with you? As though I haven’t had your cock down my throat and your hands in my hair? Like I haven’t had you panting my name and begging me to touch you, to let you touch me. To make you come.” Dex laughs, the sound low and rolling in the space between them. It laps at Nursey like waves along the shore. “I know exactly what to do with you, Nurse. We’re just getting started.”

Nursey stares, heart pounding in his chest with anticipation and excitement and something that feels like discovery.

“Get the lube.”

Mouth curling into a grin, Nursey offers Dex a half-assed salute. “Yes, sir,” he says, reaching for the bottle where it lies with the toys arranged against the sheets. “And?”

“Open it.”

“And?”

Dex sighs. “If you can’t infer what happens occasionally, I’m going to run out of room on the camera and you’re going to be stuck like that all day.”

“What can I say? I don’t want to get anything wrong. You’re the boss, remember. I’m just your—”

“My worst nightmare.”

“Ha _ha_. Dex, you wound me. I thought we were—” He swallows, suddenly aware of the ground he’s treading, new and unexplored. He doesn’t know what they are, not really, and he’s certain Dex doesn’t know. But Nursey has a few ideas about what he’d like them to be, places he can see the two of them going with time and patience. He doesn’t think he’s in that alone. Dex isn’t particularly…Dex is difficult, but he’s worth it. Nursey only hopes that he feels the same. 

“You’re going to use the lube. You’re going to pour some of it in your palm and you’re going to touch yourself,” Dex says. “And I’m going to watch.”

A shiver runs down Nursey’s spine, but he shakes it off, focuses his attention on uncapping the lube and pouring some in his palm. Reaching for his cock, he wraps his hand around it, stroking upward and then down, fingers circling the base. “Like this?” he asks. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Got someplace to be? Slower.”

Nursey blows out a breath. The fact that Dex is staring intently at the expansion and contraction of his abs does not escape his attention. “How slow do you want me to go? Glacially? Do you want me to take so long you can’t even—”

“God,” Dex bites out. “You can’t shut up for ten minutes, can you? I should gag you next time. That’d do it, wouldn’t it? Or—” There’s a light in Dex’s eyes. Around his cock, Nursey’s fingers tighten. “Or you could suck me, give that mouth of yours something else to do.”

A blink, two, and Nursey’s mouth is dry. He can’t talk at all.

Dex smirks, and Nursey feels like he’s touched a live wire, his whole body tingling.

“Yeah,” Dex says. “That’s what I thought. Now, _go slower_.”

Swallowing hard, Nursey loosens his grip and drags the circle of his fingers upward, the lube enough to ease the way. It feels like forever, moving from base to tip, but when he gets there, precome beads at the head and Dex’s gaze is hot. “That, uh. That better?”

Dex nods. The tip of his tongue is pink and distracting when he licks his lips. “Yeah, good.” He shifts, weight rocking from one foot to the other. “You’re wet, aren’t you?” he says. “Getting there? Press your thumb to the slit. Spread it around. Let me see you.”

Nursey can’t help staring. If it weren’t for the familiar hair and eyes, the freckles, the blush, he’d think it was someone else at the end of the bed. “Jesus,” he breathes, but does as he’s asked—no, not asked. Told. He can feel his pulse racing at the crease of his thigh, a _tick-tick-tick_ that makes him want to move. He presses his thumb against himself, smears precome around the head of his cock. Closes his eyes and bites his tongue and wants Dex’s hand instead of his own.

“Play with your foreskin.” Dex’s voice is thick and low. It fills the space between them, caressing Nursey’s skin like Dex’s hands won’t.

Fingers moving, Nursey pulls his foreskin up and over the slick head of his cock. He shudders, hips shifting on the bed, and swallows. Watches Dex eye him from the foot of the bed. “Like that?” he asks, the fingers of his other hand tangling in the sheet beside him.

Dex tilts his head, considering, then nods again. The movement is subtle, but there. Nursey feels himself glow at the approval, small though it is.

Fuck, he’s got it bad.

“You’re going to fuck your own hand,” Dex says. “And I’m going to watch you. You like that, don’t you, Nurse? Knowing that I’m watching you. I stand there all day behind the camera, and you get so fucking hard. All I have to do is lift an eyebrow, and you’re breathless.”

He has Nursey pegged. Well and truly pegged.

Nursey wraps his fingers around the head of his cock, the ring of his fingers just tight enough. “All day, huh? Didn’t think you had a high regard for my stamina.”

“It’s a figure of speech.” There’s a furrow between Dex’s brows, but his cheeks are red. His lips shine where he’s licked them. A sizeable bulge at the front of Dex’s jeans that wasn’t there when they started is there now.

Nursey’s mouth waters.

He strokes himself, taking his time as he travels the length of his cock down and back up again, down and back up. His eyes catch on Dex’s, a spark on kindling, and his heart pounds in his chest. “Would you like that, though? If we took all day?” He twists his wrist on the next slow upstroke and has to bite his lip. “I’d stock my fridge first, make sure you had food and water. We’d have a grand old time.”

“I’m not your kept man.”

Nursey laughs. “You’re no one’s kept man,” he says. “That’s what I like about you; independent and stubborn. And hot. Fuck, you’ve got no idea how hot you make me. I could write poetry about your hands, Dex, the jut of your thumb and the knob of your wrist. The way your fingers look wrapped around me.” Nursey shifts, pushing his hips lazily up to meet his wrist. “You’re no one’s kept man. But you are mine.”

The words are a gamble, and they pay off in the best way. Dex glowers at him, forearms twitching where he has them crossed in front of him. He sways as though to take a step forward, but notices the camera and holds his position.

“Stop.”

Nursey’s eyebrow quirks. Heels digging into the mattress, he pushes up into his fist. “Touching myself or knowing you too well? Because I really don’t think—”

“Derek.”

A shudder races through him, skin tingling in the wake of those two syllables uttered in the low rumble of Dex’s voice. He stills, staring, lube and precome on his fingers, cock hard in his hand. It’s almost an afterthought, compared to how quickly his heart is suddenly racing. He swallows hard and doesn’t think about all the times Dex has called him _Nursey_ and _Nurse_ and never, not once, Derek.

“Yes?” he asks.

“I—” Dex’s mouth firms into a thin line, his gaze moving from Nursey to a spot just to the right of his head. He breathes, and Nursey waits, body aching. When Dex looks at him again, his eyes are steady, clear. Nursey feels them on him like a beacon. “I want to see you.”

 _You do_ , he wants to say. _You are_.

He doesn’t get a chance to say anything, watching instead as Dex shakes his head, eyes closed briefly in what could be annoyance before they’re open and on him again.

“Get the lube,” Dex says. “I want to see you work yourself open.”

Letting go of his cock, Nursey reaches for the discarded lube and shifts against the sheets, canting his hips at a better angle. It feels different now, touching himself like this, Dex and the camera watching. The air feels thicker, heavier. Nursey’s aware of every movement he makes, every breath, every beat of his heart. At the end of the bed, Dex is flushed and too far away, and Nursey aches for him. He’d give up this scenario to have those strong fingers pressing against himself instead of his own, to feel one slip inside, then two, then three. To feel Dex’s thighs pushing his own apart and Dex’s breath against his skin and Dex—Will—fucking into him with slick, capable fingers.

But Dex’s eyes are wide, dark with intent, and Nursey doesn’t dare ask him for anything different, not now.

When he can’t stand it any longer, he reaches for the toys laid out against the sheets within arm’s reach. Stops only when Dex’s voice cuts through the air between them.

“No,” Dex says. “I want to see you get yourself off. Nothing else. Just you, just me.”

Nursey blinks. “Then why are these—”

“Red herring.”

Nursey blinks again.

“That’s a literary thing, right?” Dex asks. He bites his bottom lip. Something vital in Nursey’s brain short-circuits. “You like literary things.”

 _Who are you?_ he wants to ask. _And what have you done with William Poindexter?_

He refrains. Instead, he nods and swallows, reaches for the lube again. “Didn’t know you were paying that close attention.”

Dex smirks. “One of us wasn’t, anyway.”

It’s all he says, but it leaves Nursey reeling, thinking back to the days Dex has brought him his perfect coffee order, the nights at Dex’s place when he’s found his toothpaste brand next to Dex’s on the bathroom counter. There’s his favorite cereal—that Dex always wrinkles his nose at—in Dex’s kitchen and his favorite shampoo and conditioner in Dex’s shower. The way Dex always, always lets him sleep on the left side of the bed even though that’s where all of Dex’s things are.

The way Dex watches him, on and off camera.

“Oh.”

Dex barks a laugh. His face is fond, the harsh line of his jaw softened by the curve of his mouth. “Yeah,” he says. “ _Oh_. Fuck, Nurse, you really are something, aren’t you.”

Nursey stares. He’s the one that’s something else? Him? Dex doesn’t even—He can’t—“Dex,” he says. “Will. Would you just…Shit. Just get over here and fuck me?” The words are out before he even really thinks about them, slipping off his tongue easily. It isn’t something they’ve done before, not together. Not the two of them. They’ve talked about it; it was on their list of things to discuss when they both finally realized there was something to discuss. They’d marked it as something they enjoyed, something they’d get to eventually. Nursey wants it desperately now.

Eyes gone impossibly huge, Dex stares. His lips are parted, and Nursey can just see the pink flicker of his tongue before those wide eyes slip to the camera where it’s still filming.

“I don’t care,” Nursey says. “I don’t. Turn it off, leave it on, just. Get over here.”

There’s a beat, then another, and then Dex is closing the distance between himself and the end of the bed, lifting himself up and moving forward on his knees until he’s making himself at home between Nursey’s already parted legs. Dex is clothed still, and the denim of his jeans is rough in just the right ways against the inside of Nursey’s thighs, his t-shirt just the right amount of worn beneath Nursey’s hands. Even through the layers, Nursey can feel the heat of him, the muscled, living power of him. Something within him thrills.

And then Dex is kissing him and all Nursey can think is _dear_ and _god_ and _yes_.

Hands slipping beneath Dex’s shirt, Nursey palms his sides, fingers smoothing over skin and muscle to find the broad lines of Dex’s back. He follows the length of his spine up, then down and down to the top of his jeans. Slips his fingers beneath the waistband. Squeezes.

Dex pulls away with a gasping, breathless laugh. He smiles down at Nursey, and Nursey feels—He feels—

There is too much in the riot of his chest for him to articulate what he feels. Alight, maybe, alive. Burning and bright and bold.

“This isn’t what we planned,” he says.

“You’re not what I planned.”

“Fuck.” Nursey closes his eyes and lets his head drop back against the pillows. “No one would ever believe me if I told them you were this romantic.”

“Then don’t tell them.”

Eyes closed, Nursey doesn’t realize he’s reaching up to tweak a nipple until it’s too late. He yelps. The sound is swallowed by Dex’s mouth and transformed into something else as the offending hand wraps around his cock.

“I won’t—” He gasps, head turning as Dex mouths at his jaw, moving down to his neck. “I won’t have to. Have it on video.”

Teeth a sharp contrast to Dex’s soft lips, Nursey jerks at the nip. “That’s ours.”

“It is, isn’t it? Something just for us. Just for you. Because you miss me when I’m not around. Oh my god, Dex, you miss me!” Nursey grins, which gets him a roll of Dex’s eyes before Dex pulls away to sit back on his heels. Reaching behind him, he grabs the back of his shirt and pulls upward, revealing skin and muscle and freckles with which Nursey has become intimately familiar.

The shirt gets tossed, and Nursey is left with Dex smirking down at him. “Knew I could shut you up.”

It’s a whirl of movement after that, hands and fingers pulling and pushing, the both of them huffing out a breath when Dex gets tangled in his jeans and has to roll away to kick them off. It’s exhilarating, and when Dex is back between his legs, condom rolled on and cock slick with lube, Nursey can hardly stand the wait any longer.

“Will,” he says. “Please.”

Dex’s fingers on his thigh flex, tightening against skin, and Dex looks at him like Dex is the lucky one with Nursey laid before him. He’s got it wrong. He’s got it so wrong. Nursey’s the lucky one, known finally for good or ill.

“Yeah.” Dex nods. “Okay.”

It’s not poetic, it’s not verbose; it’s Dex, pure and simple. When he presses forward, head of his cock against Nursey’s entrance, Nursey covers Dex’s hand with his own and holds on. He focuses on Dex above him, Dex against him, breathes and feels Dex in him, finally. At his throat, Nursey can feel his pulse rabbiting away. He wants to reach up and find the matching beat under Dex’s skin.

There’s nothing to stop him, not anymore. Nursey reaches for Dex with his other hand, touches fingers to the outside wing of his collarbone, follows it to the hollow at the base of his throat. Seeks out the answering rhythm beneath Dex’s skin. He finds it easily enough, and Dex bows into him when he does, bends and shifts and moves. Nursey’s hand slides to the back of his neck, fingers scritching into the short hair there. Dex shudders and thrusts and kisses Nursey with soft lips and tongue, and Dex feels full to overflowing.

“Dex,” he breathes, mouth pressed to skin, fingers digging into his shoulders, thighs wrapped around his waist. “ _Will_.”

Dex groans against him, hips moving, breath coming fast. His voice is low in Nursey’s ear, his name and other things—words of longing, words of love, words of such complete filth Nursey would blush if he wasn’t otherwise occupied—and Nursey is grateful life led him here to this bed and this man and this moment.

When Dex comes he’s quiet, voice catching against the shell of Nursey’s ear. When Nursey follows, he’s loud and knows (vaguely) that he will be teased about this later. Frankly, he doesn’t care. Let Dex tease him about how vocal he is. Just add it to the list of other things he’ll never be able to live down: how he can’t shut up, how he uses a “questionable” amount of hair product, how his cereal always tastes like cardboard, how he didn’t notice they were practically living together.

How he didn’t notice how much Dex really saw, even with the camera in the way.


End file.
